


A/B/O Starters

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Gags, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, alpha!Harry, marriage proposals, omega!Scott, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Find me on tumblr asmacbeka





	1. Alec x Scott - I need you to claim me

“I need you to claim me, daddy, please,” Scott whined, pressing his face into the pillow underneath him to muffle the pathetic noise. His fingers curled into the sheets and pulled as rough hands dragged over his skin. “Please, I need you, please…”

“Quiet, Scott, let me take care of you,” Alec said softly.

“You know what would take care of me? Claiming me,” Scott said shakily, pleasure coursing through his veins as Alec pushed two fingers easily into this leaking hole.

“Scott–” Alec started with a sigh even as he slowly fingered him open.

“I wish you would,” Scott whispered, turning his head to look at Alec over his shoulder.

“I know, baby…” Alec leaned down and kissed Scott, though the angle was awkward. “I can’t. You know I can’t. Everything’s still so new, everyone knowing about this would–”

“I know, dad,” Scott whispered. “I know. Let me pretend.”

Alec seemed to nod at that before he sat back. His gun-calloused hands smoothed over the soft skin of Scott’s back and his fingers pushed further into him. Scott moaned and relaxed into the bed.

“Daddy, fuck me,” Scott begged, pushing his hips back. “Knot me, please, mark me, claim me…”

Alec growled and grabbed Scott’s hips. “So impatient, baby. I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready. Just want daddy to knot you, don’t you? Come on, Scott. Ask nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


	2. Alec x Scott - I want kids with you

Scott looked down at Alec from where he was sat in his lap, running his hands lazily over Alec’s chest.

“What’s that look for?” Alec asked with a slight smile, rubbing his thumbs over Scott’s pointed hipbones.

“It’s nothing,” Scott brushed aside with a shrug, continuing his slow exploration.

Alec’s hands came up and loosely grabbed Scott’s wrists to get his attention. “What’s up? It’s obviously not nothing. You can tell me.”

“It’s just… I want kids with you,” Scott whispered, glancing up briefly to meet Alec’s eyes before he turned his face away, cheeks flushing. Alec’s quiet sigh made his face burn even brighter and his chest ache. “You asked what was wrong, I don’t want to argue about it.”

“Scott, you know–”

“I said I don’t want to argue about it!” Scott snapped automatically before he curled back into himself. After a moment of silence, he moved to climb off Alec’s lap but hands on his waist stopped him.

“Hey,” Alec said softly. “We can talk without arguing, can’t we?”

“I don’t know, can we?” Scott asked before he sighed and lay down atop him. “I’m sorry. I know– I know.”

Alec’s arms wrapped around him and Scott curled into his Alpha with a shaky breath.

“You sure that you–”

“I don’t want any other Alpha,” Scott said automatically. “We’ve been over this, dad. I want you. I don’t want anyone else. And if… If that means no kids then– I still want you. Doesn’t stop me wishing we could have some little ones running around though.”

Alec’s arms tightened and Scott pressed his face into his skin. They’d manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


	3. Harry x Scott - Need you to claim me + God I want to breed you

Scott grinned against Harry’s mouth as the Alpha pushed him against the infirmary bed. It was late and they were alone in a smaller section of the infirmary but they could be discovered at any moment and the thrill of that made Scott shiver slightly.

“You going to fuck me right here, Alpha? Where any of your coworkers could find us?” Scott whispered even as he reached for Harry’s uniform trousers.

“If they did, what would they think of their Pathfinder with his doctor?” Harry asked as he slid his hand into Scott’s hair and curled his fingers into it to angle Scott’s head into a better position to kiss him.

Scott moaned and licked into Harry’s mouth, pulling the Alpha closer as he shoved his trousers down and his hands went to his own, unbuttoning them as fast as he could.

“We really doing this here?” Harry asked, voice slightly breathless.

That made Scott pause and look at up the Alpha though he was slightly taken aback when Harry’s lips clamped onto his throat. It dragged a moan out of him and he grabbed at the back of Harry’s lab coat, his legs spreading automatically even though he hadn’t got round to pushing them off his hips.

“Fuck… I need you to claim me,” Scott moaned, Harry’s teeth so close to the place he’d leave a bonding mark.

“Yeah? You want to belong to the old doctor on the Hyperion?” Harry asked, though his tone was slightly insecure.

Scott pushed Harry back just enough for him to smile up at him. “Wouldn’t want to belong to anybody else. Who else could look after me as well as you do?”

Harry relaxed a little and leaned in for another kiss.

“God, I want to breed you. Hold you down and knot you, stuff you full,” Harry groaned, nuzzling into Scott’s neck and breathing deeply. “Damn, you smell good. When’s your next heat?”

“Uh, couple weeks? You going to be claim me and breed me? Fuck your pups into me?” Scott purred, leaking slick into his underwear.

“I can _smell_ how wet you are, Scott… You want it here?”

“Fuck, please, fuck me, I need it. I’m so wet for you, Harry, please, I need you, breed me. Claim me. Make me yours, _please_.”

“Sure?”

“Harry, I swear on the lives of my crew that I will _die_ if you don’t fuck me and sink your teeth into me right now,” Scott tried to growl though all he could hear was a pathetic whine instead of the intimidation he’d been aiming for.

Harry laughed softly. “Turn around, hands on the bed.”

Scott did as he was told and turned to face the bed, setting his palms flat on the slightly rough fabric of the sheets. “Bet you could just push right into me, I’m so wet for you…”

“Want to try it?” Harry asked with a chuckle that made Scott shudder.

“Only if you promise to claim me while you do it,” Scott said, looking over his shoulder at his Alpha with a flutter of his eyelashes.

“You asked so nicely,” Harry said, grinding against Scott slightly. “Maybe I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


	4. Harry x Scott - You shouldn’t be stressing yourself out like this, I’m your alpha, I’ll take care of you

“What am I going to do, Harry?” Scott asked softly, pressing his cheek into the man’s back as he approached and wrapped his arms around the doctor’s waist.

“Hm?” Harry asked softly, looking up from his patient notes and turned around in Scott’s arms so he could draw the Omega closer and hug him back. “What’s worrying you?”

“Just… Everything. Tann is being as ass and everyone needs a favour and Sara still hasn’t woken up and I just– I don’t know what to do,” Scott whispered. “She was always the sensible one; she’d know how to deal with this shit. Why would Dad make me the Pathfinder? SAM would have passed to Cora automatically. Why did he give him to me?”

“Come sit with me,” Harry said, pulling one of the other chairs closer so Scott could sit on it and curl against his Alpha. “You shouldn’t be stressing yourself out like this, Scott. I’m your Alpha, I’ll take care of you. Trust me.”

“I do. You do. Take care of me, that is. I just– I love Lexi but I wish you could come with us on the Tempest. I made a nest the other day, you know? In my quarters. Stole all the covers off the crew bunks, wove it into a nest. For us.”

Harry was quiet for a while. “You did? You’ve got a couple days shore leave. How about you make another one for us and I can take care of you properly.”

Scott smiled a little. “Yeah… Yeah, alright. Are you done for the night? Can we go to bed?”

“For you? Anything.”


	5. Harry x Scott - You’re such a cute little omega + Here, let me take care of you

“Scott, I’ve been detecting an increase in hormones in your brain. I’ve come to the conclusion that you are in heat,” SAM’s not-quite-monotone voice said over their private channel.

“Yeah, no fucking shit, SAM,” Scott groaned, grinding back onto his own fingers as much as he could. He just couldn’t get deep enough and all of his toys were still on the Tempest.

He hadn’t expected to go into heat. At least, not so quickly. That had been almost an hour ago and he’d spent every second since then trying to fuck himself on his fingers in the Pathfinder quarters of the Hyperion.

“My apologies, Pathfinder, I didn’t mean to upset you. Should I call for Dr. T'Perro? She is on the Habitation Deck,” SAM offered.

“No, is– Is Harry busy? I need him, I need– Please. Oh, fuck, please, Harry–” Scott whined, a fresh wave of slick leaking out of him at the thought of his Alpha here with him.

Although they hadn’t made it anything official and they hadn’t shared a heat together, Scott knew that the good doctor cared about their relationship as much as Scott did. That is to say, a great deal.

Scott spread his legs even wider and pushed a fourth finger into himself and pushing to try and get them as deep as he knew Harry’s cock could go, as wide as he knew Harry’s knot could stretch him. The thought made him moan into the covers.

Fuck, the sloppy sounds of his ass were filthy but it made his cock jerk. He needed it, he needed–

The sounds of the doors opening made him gasp in surprise and spin to face the door, pulling his fingers free as quickly as he could.

The sight of Harry there made him whine loudly and fall onto his back, spreading his legs wide as he sucked the slick off his fingers. The quiet Alpha growl made up moan and pull his knees up to bare himself to Harry’s gaze. The door closed as quickly as it opened as the soft beep signalled it had locked.

“How long?” Harry asked as the bed dipped under his weight.

“I-I don’t know. An hour?” Scott guessed. “My fingers aren’t enough, my toys are on the Tempest. Please, Alpha– Please–”

“Want some help through your heat?” Harry asked, his age and experience the only thing keeping him from launching at the Omega presenting himself for use.

“ _Alpha_! Please, knot me, please!” Scott sobbed, arching off the bed and whining desperately.

Scott jumped slightly when Harry’s hands settled on his thighs and ran slowly up to his knees to bend him in half.

Scott watched Harry lean down to lick a wide line over his hole, pushing into him briefly before he carried on up to his balls. Scott moaned loudly, whole body jerking but unable to move under Harry’s grip.

“You’re such a cute little Omega, Scott,” Harry said with a slight grin between sucking marks into Scott’s pale thighs. “Hold your legs like that.”

Scott did as he was told immediately, hands returning to his knees to hold himself open for his Alpha.

“Look at you… Keep yourself like that for me, nice and open…” Harry said reassuringly, the tone slightly different to his doctor voice. Three of his long fingers came up and teased the open rim of his hole. “Here, let me take care of you.”


	6. Harry x Scott - You’re sick, go back to bed, omega + Let your alpha take care of you

Scott was going stir crazy. If he had to lie in this damned bed for another second, he’d go actually insane. Maybe steal his ship and fly it to the other end of Andromeda so he didn’t have to lie in his quarters on the Hyperion and contemplate existence for another second. 

He glanced at the clock. He could probably… sneak out. See if he could get Gil to meet him at Vortex if he wasn’t already there. A drink and a game of poker would make him feel better faster than lying in bed would. 

Decision made, Scott threw the covers back and grabbed some clothes from his dresser with one hand as he tapped off a message to Gil with the other. Message sent and clothes retrieved, Scott turned around to get changed. 

Just as the doors opened. Only one type of authority could supersede his: medical. 

“Oh, hey, Harry,” Scott said as casually as he could while he was clutching his clothes to his chest. 

Harry raised an eyebrow and was silent for a few moments. Scott fidgeted awkwardly under his gaze. Clearly done waiting for an explanation, Harry said, “And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, uh, funny that. Just thought I’d try these clothes in. See if they still fit,” Scott said, holding the pile up a little more as if they weren’t already obvious in his arms. 

“Scott, that’s your favourite outfit when you want to dress up. You wore it two weeks ago. How could it suddenly not fit in that time?” 

“Uh… I, uh, think I’m pregnant?” Scott tried, the words more of a question than anything. 

There was a slight twitch of Harry’s lips that quickly turned back into a neutral expression. 

“You’re not pregnant, Scott,” Harry said. He was obviously at least slightly amused by what was happening. 

Scott gasped dramatically, tightening his grip on the clothes. “Harry, have you been doing tests while I sleep? That goes against the Hippocratic oath!”

Harry let himself laugh softly as he finally came closer than where he’d stopped at the door. He took the clothes from Scott and put them on top of the dresser. “I’m pretty sure mating you also goes against the Hippocratic oath.”

“Details,” Scott said dismissively. 

With a soft shake of his head, Harry lifted his hand to hold Scott’s jaw so he couldn’t turn his face away. “ _You_  are sick. Go back to bed, Omega.”

“I’m not sick, I’m fine,” Scott whined, reaching out to grab at Harry’s uniform. 

“Is that why you turned up in my medbay and collapsed yesterday? Only reason you aren’t still there is because you made me complicit in your lie to Lexi that you’re fine.”

Scott blushed softly. “Just something I picked up on Havarl.”

“If I was a good doctor, I’d have you in quarantine.”

“You’re the best doctor.”

“I’m your Alpha.”

“Exactly.”

Harry snorted slightly and shook his head. He released Scott’s jaw and moved his hand to the back of Scott’s neck to pull him close. Scott smiled as Harry rested their foreheads together. 

“You’re ridiculous,” the Alpha said softly. 

“You love it.”

“God help me, I do. But for now, get back in bed and let your alpha take care of you.”


	7. Harry x Scott - I can't wait to have kids with you + I will always protect you + I need my alpha

“I need my alpha,” Scott whispered against Harry’s ear where the doctor was sitting on the edge of the bed with a datapad in his hand. “You said you’d stop bringing work to bed with you. It’s late and I need my alpha.”

Harry let Scott pulled the datapad from his hands and switch it off to set it on the nightstand. 

“There we go, just us,” Scott said, skimming kisses down Harry’s neck as his hands came up to massage the Alpha’s shoulders. “No more work. No Pathfinding, no doctor-ing. Just us.”

Harry chuckled softly, leaning back against the Omega at his back. 

“God, I can’t wait to have kids with you,” Scott sighed. “Soon as we’ve got Meridian sorted, I’m coming back here to the Hyperion and riding your knot until I’m pregnant.”

Harry’s chuckle turned into a full-on laugh. “Oh, will you indeed? Before or after you’ve done all the PR for Tann?”

“Before, during, after, all of them. I don’t care. I want your pups, Harry. If you want that as well, I mean. There’s no pressure. It’ll be hard surviving in Andromeda even if Meridian is what we think it is, let alone raising kids in it. But I want that. I want you to claim me and breed me. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine,” Scott admitted, moving so that Harry couldn’t see his face no matter how far he turned his head. 

“Scott… I’m already yours,” Harry whispered. 

Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s chest, pressing himself flush to Harry’s back. “I love you, Alpha. I’ll always protect you.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line, Omega?” Harry asked, leaning back against Scott happily. 

“It’ll be your line when you go running around a brand new galaxy making a home for us. _Or_  when you come join me on the Tempest,” Scott teased.”I’m kidding. But yeah, when you can fight a fiend and her two mates with only your biotics and a remnant VI, you can tell me you’ll protect me too.”

Harry laughed and turned around as best he could so he could pull Scott into a happy kiss. “That’s fine by me.”


	8. Harry x Scott - Marriage proposal

Scott stumbled into the bright light of Meridian, squinting against the fake sun. There was cheering and he vaguely noticed Lexi running over to take Sara from him, the asari calmly ordering the medics around them. 

His surroundings passed in a blur until it all focused and suddenly Harry Carlyle was stood in front of him, looking incredibly relieved and worried and nervous and protective somehow all at the same time. 

“Pathfinder, how–”

“Marry me,” Scott said.

Harry blinked in surprise, eyes widening almost comically. “Wh-What?”

“Uh, I mean. Shit. Um. Marry me? I’ve been thinking about it and I want it but I didn’t think you’d ask because you’re always so worried that I’ll change my mind once we’ve got the galaxy sorted and no matter how many times I tell you I love you, you always look so worried that I’ll leave you because you’re older than I am and– And…” Scott trailed off, realising that he’d been rambling. He wasn’t even sure whether any of that had been English, or any kind of language whatsoever. 

Harry didn’t respond, still stood stock still right in front of Scott. Scott shifted under his gaze and wiggled a little more. 

“I want you to claim me. I want you to be my Alpha. My real Alpha, not just my Alpha boyfriend. I want– I want to marry you. I want to wake up to you every morning and I want your kids and– I want you.”

The good doctor was still silent. He didn’t even seem to have blinked. Was he breathing? Was this a really bad nightmare? 

“H-Harry, this is usually the part where you say something. Even a no, just something, pl–”

Scott was cut off by lips suddenly pressing to his. It was rough and messy and they were pressing too close and there was too much teeth and it only lasted a moment but it was _Harry_. 

“Yes,” Harry breathed, pulling Scott even closer against him, though the Omega’s armour was still splattered with kett blood but Harry didn’t seem to care as it stained his uniform. “ _Yes._ ”

“Yes?” Scott asked, wanting to make sure he’d heard correctly. 

“Yes. Give me a week and I’ll ask you. Dinner, everything there should be. It’ll be perfect. I’ll propose to you like an Alpha should,” Harry said determinedly. 

Scott laughed with a wide, happy grin and pressed his face into Harry’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply. 

“You don’t have to. This is fine by me. This is… perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you,” Harry said, curling his hand into Scott’s hair. 

Laughing softly, Scott just said, “Sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
